1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message communication apparatus for an automobile which communicates an audio message with an operator's hands free by utilizing a portable radiotelephone within a compartment of the automobile.
2. Description of Background Art
There is known a radiotelephone for an automobile which is a telephone to be used within a compartment of the automobile, wherein a hand set is arranged in the vicinity of an operator's seat, and a radio device connected by a wire to the hand set is arranged in a trunk or the like. Recently a portable radiotelephone has become popular within a hand set and a radio device are integrally combined and which is formed as compact as possible so as to be carried in an individual's hand.
Such kinds of radiotelephones for the automobile as mentioned above, however, are comparatively large in size and hence occupy a large space. Accordingly, it is preferrable to utilize a small-sized and easily operable radiotelephone of a portable type. On the other hand, since an operator is engaged in a driving operation of a steering wheel or the like during travelling of the automobile, it is desirable for the operator to communicate a message with his hands free. When utilizing the portable radiotelephone with the operator's hands free, however, it will be required to connect a separate microphone of an earphone through a long cord to a microphone terminal thereof, whereby incurring disadvantages of mounting the microphone of the earphone and of extending the cord at each time when communicating an audio message with the operator's hands free.